Chance of a New Life
by Fallen Shadowed Angel
Summary: Severus Snape, guardian of the BoyWhoLived! What about the Dursley’s! Prophecy’s and more are revealed! AU! Features a fouryearold Harry! Complete!


**Summary:** Severus Snape, guardian of the Boy-Who-Lived! What about the Dursley's! Prophecy's and more are revealed! AU! Features a four-year-old Harry! Complete!

**Rating:** PG-13/T (to be safe)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

**Spoilers:** Mentions of books 1-6

**A/N:** I know, I know, I know! With most of my fics on hiatus why am I posting yet another? Well, to (hopefully) satisfy all you lovely readers, I posted this. I had originally planned it to be multi-chaptered, but I decided on a one-shot, with an epilogue added later. Please review? Flames are accepted!

Cheers!

**Chance Of A New Life**

"Ah, hello Severus! I have something I wish to speak about with you! Could you please come to my office?" Albus Dumbledore asked the sparkle gone from his eyes, his head appearing in the fireplace of Severus Snape's quarters. Grumbling to himself, Severus nodded, sighing as he made his way from the sunny teachers quarters to the Headmaster's office.

"Yes Albus? I was preparing to leave for my home." Severus asked, a hint of agitation in his voice as he entered the headmaster's office. Albus gave a small smile, gesturing to a small, dozing form on a couch. "Harry Potter." He supplied softly, Severus walking over to the small child. "How old is he? Three?" He asked incredulously. "Nearly five, Severus. Due to ah, unfortunate circumstances, I was forced to take Harry from his relatives care." Albus said, sadness in his voice.

"From what I gathered he was abused, possibly physically. He has a burn on his palm in the shape of a Muggle stove and numerous bruises. His legs are lacerated as though he was whipped. According to Poppy he shows signs of being fondled and molested. Neglect and verbal, physical, and sexual abuse, yes. He was locked in a cupboard and deprived of food." He said quietly as Severus knelt next to the boy, his hand brushing stray locks from the child's forehead, revealing the lightning bolt scar. Harry leaned into the touch, sighing a little. "Poppy says he will be fine after a few nourishment potions, good meals, and proper care. Severus, will you do it?" Albus asked, a hint of pleading in his voice. Severus looked up sharply, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Certainly, Albus. Even if he is James' child, they are not the same person. He's only four, nearly five, how can you hold a grudge against a young and innocent child who has lost his parents and been neglected and abused by his relatives? I will. Should I take him to my chambers?" He asked, a bit uncertain. Albus visibly relaxed, beaming. "Yes, yes Severus, the house-elves will bring the necessities for Harry. He didn't have any belongings, toys, anything. I took the liberty of getting him this." Albus said, handing Severus a teddy bear. Smiling, Severus shrunk the bear, tucking it in his pocket. "Thank you, Albus. Good night." He said, cradling Harry beneath his knees and neck. Straightening up, Harry's head lolled against his chest. Albus repeated the 'good night' and Severus left, the door swinging shut behind him.

Severus entered his chambers and saw that there were indeed changes. Children's toys and books were in and on a toy trunk in the living room, a booster seat at the table, and things were childproofed. Gently adjusting his hold on Harry, Severus made his way to is room and found a door that opened to Harry's room. Entering, he saw what he expected. A child's bed, toys, books, a child's table and chairs, a comfy armchair next to the cot, a child's wardrobe, and mats.

Making his way to the bed, Severus felt Harry shift slightly. "Shh, child." He murmured, Harry quieting with a soft sigh. Reaching the cot, Severus wandlessly pulled the covers back and Transfigured Harry's clothes to pyjamas before gently setting Harry on the mattress and pulling the covers over the child's thin body. Harry immediately curled into a ball, clutching the blankets. Smiling faintly, Severus lowered himself into the armchair, watching his charge sleep, not noticing when he drifted into a light sleep.

Severus awoke at seven-thirty, the time he awoke every morning on his summer break. His eyes set on the small, slumbering form who was clutching the blankets in his small fists. Deciding to wake Harry, he stood, stretching and wincing slightly when his back cracked. Yawning, he gently pulled the blankets away from Harry, cradling him in his arms gently. "Wake up, child." He murmured gently, shaking Harry lightly.

Harry jerked awake, startled to find arms around him. He began trembling, unsure of the emotion he felt from the man holding him. With fear-filled emerald eyes he looked up, trembling even more at the angry-looking man. Severus' face immediately softened as he tightened his hold on Harry, smiling at him gently. "Sir?" Harry whispered uncertainly, fear filling his emerald eyes. It was all too often his uncle pretended to be caring before hitting him. "Please don't, I'll be good!" Harry whimpered, closing his eyes. "Oh, you poor child." Severus murmured, hugging Harry closer. Harry let out a chocked sob as he buried his face in Severus' robes and sobbed, clutching the thick cloth in his small fists. "You are good, Harry. I promise you that never will a hand be raised against you again." Severus soothed, Harry's head jerking up. "Good?" He asked, his voice quivering and eyes wide with childish innocence. "Yes Harry. Always." Severus said, Harry once again burying his face in Severus' robes, both thinking of what would become of this newfound father/son relationship.

**Fin**


End file.
